landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
The Legend of the Story Speakers
|next= }} " " is the eleventh episode of the animated children's series . It originally aired on February 23, 2007. Voice Actors *Cody Arens as Littlefoot *Anndi McAfee as Cera *Aria Noelle Curzon as Ducky *Jeff Bennett as Petrie *Rob Paulsen as Spike *Max Burkholder as Chomper *Meghan Strange as Ruby *Kenneth Mars as Grandpa Longneck *Pete Sepenuk as Saro Plot The episode starts with Grandpa Longneck telling the main characters old stories that have been regularly shared among Longneck communities for generations. Partway through one of these, another Longneck appears, saying that Grandpa Longneck was incorrect about one of the details. Grandpa Longneck recognizes him as Saro, a young Longneck to whom he used to teach the stories. Saro explains to the children that Grandpa Longneck used to be a "Story Speaker", a term used for one who would go around lecturing large crowds about the old legends. Saro explains that he has come because many of the Longnecks are not holding on to the stories, and he feels Grandpa should resume his work as a Story Speaker so as to save the legends from being forgotten. Grandpa Longneck declines, stating that he has settled down with his family in the Great Valley, upon which Saro angrily leaves. Later, Littlefoot and Chomper ponder the situation, and realize that Saro could take on the role of a Story Speaker himself, and follow him into the Mysterious Beyond to suggest this to him. Shortly after they catch up with Saro, however, a rockslide occurs, and the three become trapped in a canyon. While waiting for help to arrive, Saro occupies the children's minds by telling them some of the old Longneck stories. When Grandpa Longneck and the others arrive and help to free them, Littlefoot and Chomper inform Saro, who had expressed concerns that he would not be as good a Story Speaker as Grandpa Longneck, that his recent storytelling indicates that he has what it takes to do so. Saro ultimately decides that he will take on the position, after all. Reception At TV.com, "The Legend of the Story Speaker" has a current user rating of 9.7 out of 10, based on seven votes."The Legend of the Story Speaker" at www.tv.com. Retrieved on December 2nd, 2011. Songs *Remembering *Must Believe Trivia *This episode takes place entirely at night, excluding one of the stories. *This episode reveals that back when he was younger, Grandpa Longneck was a great Story Speaker. *During the song "Remembering," there is a flashback of a young Longneck sliding down Grandpa Longneck's tail in a large pond. This young Longneck may be Littlefoot's Mother, Grandma and Grandpa Longneck's daughter, shown for the first time as a child. *This episode is part of the Friends Forever DVD. Goofs *Littlefoot calls the Earthshake Flying Rocks but looks more like an Earthshake. *The story of how Longnecks got their long necks as told by Grandpa Longneck and Saro contradicts the origin story explained in . References Gallery External links *"The Legend of the Story Speaker" at the Internet Movie Database. }} Category:Land Before Time Episodes